


II. Moon's Birthday

by PipinAmdja



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bahasa Indonesia, F/M, Slice of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipinAmdja/pseuds/PipinAmdja
Summary: Terjadi setelah Parley di antara Hermione dan Draco. Harry Potter, memang magnet masalah.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	II. Moon's Birthday

🌷🌷

Severus Snape selalu menghentikan langkah setiap kali ia lewat di depan rumah tetangga sebelah. Merunduk, ia meninjau bunga-bunga biru mungil yang tumbuh di sisi kanan dan kiri jalan setapak berkelok, menyingkirkan serangga dan kutu daun yang menempel dengan satu kibasan tongkat, mencabuti rumput-rumput liar yang menyelinap di antara perdu dengan satu kibasan lain. Bunga-bunga itu tidak pernah lalai disirami, jadi Severus mengakhiri tinjauannya sampai di situ. Aroma wangi bolu panggang terbawa angin dari cerobong di belakang rumah itu kala ia menegakkan tubuh. Ia memandang lama ke muka, pada pintu rumah biru yang berpagar biru dan ditanami bunga-bunga biru, teringat.

Hari ini, Luna Lovegood berulang tahun.

Severus berbalik, tak jadi pergi ke Knockturn Alley mencari bahan ramuan. Lebih baik ke Botanical Garden di Godric Hollow, seingat Severus ada herbal sihir berbunga indah dijual di sana.

Luna selalu menyukai bunga. Semakin bermanfaat semakin baik. Ditambah sekotak atau dua kotak es krim juga tak ada salahnya.

🌷🌷🌷

Severus mengemas kotak-kotak es krim ke dalam kantong sihir, dengan hati-hati meletakkan pot Daun Lotus Kembang Lonceng di sebelah tumpukan kotak. Bunga-bunga lonceng itu berdenting-denting seperti genta angin kala tersentuh, Severus merasa bersemangat. Penjual bunga di Botanical Garden bilang, kalau malam bunga-bunga ini akan berpendar seperti kunang-kunang, dan Severus kian bersemangat membayangkan akan seperti apa ekspresi Luna bila menerima bunga ini nanti. Ia lantas tertegun, lekas-lekas menguasai diri, merasa malu. Meletakkan belanjaan di atas bangku taman, ia sejenak duduk. Pohon magnolia di belakang kursi tak cuma meneduhkan tapi juga menjatuhkan bunga-bunga ke kepalanya.

Saat itulah Severus menyadari ia tak sendirian.

Di ujung bangku panjang itu, seekor berang-berang sebesar kambing duduk. Seperti manusia. Berang-berang ini berbulu lebat dan kusut, memakai baju setelan lengkap, topi fedora, dan kacamata bundar. Ia makan croissant mentega, memegang roti yang masih hangat dengan kedua cakar(?)tangan(??) mungilnya, lalu mereguk kopi dari termos dengan kedua cakar(?)tangan(??) mungil itu pula. Berang-berang aneh itu melotot seolah menantang saat mendapati Severus mengawasinya tanpa berkedip, tapi kemudian ia berpaling dengan acuh tak acuh ketika Severus cuma duduk bengong tanpa reaksi. Lanjut makan dan membuang napas seperti milennial berkeluh kesah mengenai lembur di kedai-kedai kopi susu.

Adapun Severus masih termangu-mangu mengawasi si berang-berang aneh. Luna Lovegood memang menyukai bunga-bunga, tapi gadis itu jauh lebih menyukai hewan-hewan kecil.

🌷🌷🌷🌷

Dan begitulah Harry, sang Kepala Sekolah berang-berang yang tengah mengaso seusai pergi membayar pajak pendapatan berikut tagihan listrik dan ledeng, berakhir dalam kepitan lengan mantan Guru Ramuannya, Severus Snape.

🌷🌷🌷🌷🌷

Luna baru selesai menghias tart ulang tahun dengan bunga-bunga lilac ketika sebuah ketukan mendesak terdengar dari pintu depan. Mengelap tangan ke apron, ia berjalan melintasi dapur, ruang tengah, dan ruang tamu, wandless magic melayang di udara, merapikan perabotan dan mengikat gorden-gorden yang terurai berkelepak-kelepak ditiup angin. Saat membuka pintu, ia menemukan tetangganya, Severus Snape, berdiri kaku di teras. Berpakaian hitam-hitam, rambut sebahu disisir licin, sambil menenteng kantong sihir berhias pita dan mengepit seekor berang-berang yang mencicit-cicit memprotes.

"Professor Snape!" sapa Luna riang.

Severus berdeham dan mengangguk kaku. "Selamat ulang tahun," katanya tanpa tedeng aling-aling, matanya melihat ke segala arah kecuali Luna. Ia lalu menyodorkan kantong sihirnya pada Luna.

"Hadiah untukku? Terima kasih!" Luna menatap Severus, dan tersenyum lebar saat pria itu mendesaknya membuka kado. Tiga kotak es krim Florean Fortescue dan herbal sihir Daun Lotus Kembang Lonceng. Luna benar-benar senang.

"Ah... dan ini juga."

Luna melongo saat Severus menjulurkan seekor berang-berang sebesar kambing untuknya.

"Sungguh? Ooh, berang-berang ini sangat manis, Professor..." seketika membisu, Luna lantas mengangkat berang-berang itu, seperti seorang Ibu mengangkat bayinya, memperhatikan dengan seksama.

Baju manusia, topi fedora, kacamata bundar membingkai mata hijau. Bulu gelap lebat dan kusut, dan samar-samar ada sebuah tanda yang menarik terlihat di bagian kepala berang-berang itu. Bekas luka berbentuk sambaran petir. Luna membeliakkan mata, lantas tertawa berderai-derai. Berang-berang itu mencicit jengkel padanya, tapi Luna hanya tertawa dan memeluknya.

"Apa... kau senang...?" tanya Severus malu-malu.

"Senang! Senang sekali! Ini hadiah ulang tahun terbaik yang pernah kudapatkan!" Luna tergelak lagi saat si berang-berang menarik rambutnya sambil mencicit mengomel-ngomel.

🌷🌷🌷🌷🌷🌷

Dua manusia dan seekor berang-berang duduk di ruang tamu, menikmati cake ulang tahun dengan wangi lilac dan teh merah hangat, es krim tiga rasa tersaji pada cangkir-cangkir tulip. Kembang Lonceng Daun Lotus menyala kala malam turun, bergemerincing seperti genta angin sewaktu bayu melintas dari jendela-jendela bertirai sulam.

Severus pamit setelah makan malam, melintasi jalan setapak berkelok yang ditumbuhi bunga-bunga mungil biru di sepanjang tepian-tepiannya, dan pulang ke rumahnya sendiri, rumah hijau di tengah pepohonan hijau dengan taman hijau memenuhi pekarangan. Dadanya terasa hangat tatkala mendengar derai tawa Luna di sebelah.

🌷🌷🌷🌷🌷🌷🌷

"Mau salmon panggang?" bujuk Luna.

Harry mengangkat sebuah papan tulis kecil dan mengetukkan tongkat sihirnya ke sana. Tulisan dengan huruf kapital "benar-benar kriminal! Hanya karena sendirian dan tampak menganggur bukan berarti berang-berang bisa dibawa seenaknya! Kami adalah makhluk bebas, kami juga punya masalah sendiri!" muncul di permukaan papan.

Luna menahan tawa, mengangguk-angguk. "Tentu, tentu. Mau salmon panggang?"

"... mau."


End file.
